A complete product often has multiple functions, satisfies different functional requirements, and the needs corresponding to function interfaces. Presently, a common practice is to aggregate all of the function interfaces into one fixed framework, whereby the main function is presented on a default interface, i.e., a home page, while other function interfaces are presented solely by the switching of function menus.
However, the above solution cannot be realized in one interface, namely where parallel tasks and multiple scenarios are triggered simultaneously, and a user needs to switch function menus back and forth to implement the tasks, resulting in operations that are cumbersome and inconvenient to use.